


A pot of gentian in Qinghe

by Majchapachee



Category: MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, NMJ growing flowers, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majchapachee/pseuds/Majchapachee
Summary: Nie Mingjue had followed his father to the Cloud Recesses while he was a teenager and met with a little angel of Gusu there. Some years later, that little angel gave him a pot of gentian as a memento. How someone dull and not interested in beautiful things except the sword like him took care of this flower pot?
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Niè Míngjué, NieLan - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	A pot of gentian in Qinghe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, Majchapachee here. This story is quite different from 'Sun solace', since I want to write something feel good that has no angst at all. And I want to see some cute moments from a stern and blunt man like Nie Mingjue. Hope you all like this story. Wish you all stay safe and healthy!

Enjoying in trees and flowers sightseeing was something that were not in Nie Mingjue interested at all.

After he was grown up to the age that could use the sword. His life was full of the sword, demon, blood, protecting, rightfulness.

Qinghe’s territory was not in peace all the time. So he didn’t have a time to enjoy the plants. For all of the entertainment like singing, dancing and enjoying in all sort of beautiful things, maybe it was right for Huaisang to have them all.

He didn’t have the things like that. However, just protecting the others in Qinghe to live in peaceful was already his happiness.

But his intention in his sixteenth year seemed to alter when he followed his father to the Cloud Recesses where produced many sages to the cultivation world by the Lans.

The cool and fresh mountains and forests landscape of Gusu, differed from the Qinghe’s droughtness, made Nie Mingjue understand in the beauty he never experienced.

And in that day, he finally knew what was called a ‘breathtaking beauty’.

When they arrived at the main hall. Each Clan Leader then showed a respect to each other, before had a long chat as a leader of the big clans that had to build a relationship for their mutual benefit in the future. Let he stay with the first heir of Lan who guided him around the Cloud Recesses.

The first time he saw the face of Lan’s first heir. Nie Mingjue felt like everything around him was stopped. It was a long time before he got his senses back when the other greeted him with gentle gesture like a stream and a bright smile like a morning sun.

His name was Lan Huan. His courtesy name was Lan Xichen.

From the meaning of his name, Nie Mingjue thought that it was very fit with this little angel.

“What do Master Nie do in the free time?”

A somehow hoarse voice of an adolescent sounded, however Nie Mingjue thought it was very pleasing to his ears.

“Well, it’s just reading a book of sword art, practicing the sword, that’s all.” He said with difficulty. Could not help his heart not to palpitate while glancing at that warm brown doe eyes.

Lan Xichen lightly smiled and said nothing. He grabbed the other’s hand and brought him to a place faraway from the resident sites and finally arrived at a hill with lush, green grass and a standing magnolia tree.

“It’s quite pity that Master Nie never see this. You will see the most beautiful view of Gusu when you are standing here. After finished all my study, I always be here. Enjoying the beautiful thing I have to protect in the future.”

The soft voice sounded, so sweet and had a tinge of sadness at the same time.

Nie Mingjue understood this feeling well.

This person was like him, to prepare himself as a next Clan Leader, carry all of responsibilities, and never knew when he would have a free time to do the things he pleased.

However, the other seemed to have more luck than him that even he was trained hard to be a clan leader, he still had some times to enjoy this world’s beauty.

Nie Mingjue somehow wanted to be in the world of this Lan first heir.

“At least there are some beautiful places in Gusu to look at. Nothing like this in Qinghe to watch.” The first heir of Nie clan said and sighed. His stern gesture was softened “I’m older than you. You can call me Brother Mingjue.”

The brown eyes glanced at him before his lips curled up.

“Alright, Brother Mingjue.”

An honest answer sounded, made Nie Mingjue never be happy like this before.

The light magnolia scent flew along the wind, with its pure, white petals fell as the background behind the young man in the white cloud patterned robe. This gorgeous scene made the other dumbfounded.

A long while after that, the lips which always sullen then said something out.

“Xichen, can you travel around with me a little longer?”

A bright smile sent to him as an answer.

Two young men looked at each other. Then they ran down from the hill. Their happy laughter that never sounded in many years now resounded all over the hill.

The figure in white ran first. His sheer white robe flew along the wind, made him look like a little angel who descended from the heaven.

Nie Mingjue gathered his strength. He was amazed and astonished with the person in front of him who did not look like to have much strength but ran faraway from him in several feet.

He gritted his teeth and increased his speed until that figure in white was in his range. His lips curled up before he tapped his feet and jumped direct to the other.

“Catch you!”

But the impact made the two fell on the ground. Lan Xichen gasped with surprise. Nie Mingjue caught the smaller one in his arm with the feeling that he ought to protect the other, made him clash on the ground instead.

The groaning in pain could be heard. But when he saw that the person above him was safe, he smiled brightly.

“Brother Mingjue, do you get hurt?”

The brown eyes widened with shocked. But after he saw the person below could smile, his pretty face then exhaled with relief.

“Not much. It is ok that you did not get hurt. Sorry for doing like that.”

Lan Xichen straightened his lips. His clear eyes glanced left and right then he nodded with forgiving. However, his face was reddened when he realized that how close they were together until he could feel each other breathes.

“B…Brother Mingjue, please let me go. I am alright now.”

The sharp eyes froze, then both of his hands loosened his embrace and pulled each other up.

After standing up, the little angel then lowered his face and tightened his hands on his sleeves with embarrassed, his doe eyes glanced to the other way and mumbled.

“A…anyway, I have to thank you brother Mingjue.”

Nie Mingjue saw the appearance of the other then the smiled lightly and shook his head. His expression returned to solemn, even if his heart were beating fast like it could come out from his chest.

“Um…that’s alright, Xichen.”

Lan Xichen lowered his eyes, before his sight stopped at something and his body walked through the grasses.

“Xichen, where are you going?”

Nie Mingjue saw the other walk through the grasses, then he followed with hurry, since he afraid that some poisonous or fierce creatures would hide themselves and made harm to the first young master of Lans. However, he then exhaled with relief when he heard the other called him with excitement.

“Brother Mingjue, look…there are so many gentians here!”

Lan Xichen squatted down and propped his chin on his hands. His eyes glistened while looking at the clumps of deep blue flowers on the ground with adore.

Nie Mingjue stopped not far away. At first time he saw those blue flowers, he did not feel anything special about them. They looked like some general weeds. However, when he saw a boy in white was in joy like they were something precious, then he felt that those flowers looked more beautiful.

It might be Lan Xichen’s aura. Wherever this person in, everything around him instantly looked beautiful.

“I want to grow a pot of them, really…”

A slender finger touched the fragile petals, he exhaled with considered that he should dig a clump of these flowers up for growing at his resident or let them grow in nature like this.

“If you want some of them, so dig it up. There are so many of them here, it should be fine.”

The taller boy said and squatted, his big hand reached and clamped the flowers then pulled up. But he pulled them up too rough, his hand got only flowers.

Lan Xichen giggled after seeing that, Nie Mingjue made a saddened face.

“Sorry for laughing at you, Brother Mingjue. I didn’t intend to. But you use too much force, so their roots weren’t pulled off. Anyway, I have to thank you for your intention pulling them off for me planting them. For the flowers in your hand, I will give to Wangji to stuff them in the book. He must be very delights; our mom likes this flower very much.”

Said like that, the slender hand then grabbed the flowers from Nie Mingjue’s hand and kept them in the sleeve, and carefully picked up another clump of gentians not to destroy them. Not for a long time, a bush of gentian was in his hand.

“From its lovely blue flower, planting in a white porcelain pot should be good, right? Brother Mingjue”

First master of Qinghe nodded, he didn’t know at all what flower color should matching with what color of the pot, but if Lan Xichen said it was beautiful, he agreed with that too.

TBC


End file.
